1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooling fans are often used to dissipate heat within electronic enclosures. In some situations airflow is generated by fans to both sides of a motherboard mounted on a wall inside the enclosure. However, heat may be mostly generated on the side of the motherboard facing away from the wall and only a little heat generated from the side facing the wall. Therefore, the airflow between the motherboard and the wall is more than needed and so is wasted.